


Safe haven

by Captain_Susanne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bedtime, Comfort, F/M, Safe Haven, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Susanne/pseuds/Captain_Susanne
Summary: After a long day´s work on the bridge Kathryn walks to her quarters and looks forward for her "safe haven".





	Safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for biz1701´s July J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest. I chose picture number 50 and wrote a brief glimpse of Kathryn´s and Chakotay´s relationship if they would have crashed these damn parameters.
> 
> Here is a link to Camryn's fiddle paradise:   
> http://web.archive.org/web/20091027123242/http:/www.geocities.com/camryn_jc/sep06_photos.html  
> ...on the site it's picture number seven with the title "Passion V".
> 
> Disclaimer: CBS owns Star Trek Voyager and its characters. No infringement intended. Only the idea of the story is mine.

Tiredly, I schlepp myself through the lonely corridor. Flashbacks of the fading day pass my mind as I walk in the direction of our quarters: Neelix, proffering his new Talaxian version of the Bajoran Hasperat…Naomi, presenting her recitation of the first twenty articles of the Starfleet security protocol watched by her stoic looking teacher Tuvok who couldn´t hide his pride not even as a Vulcan…a heavy pregnant B´Elanna, trying to leave her chair after I´ve ended the briefing and slapping her husband´s helping hand away growling some Klingon words at the poor Tom…and Seven´s report of the updated astrometrics lab which appeared everlasting to me. 

Remembering the day´s events, I stifle a sigh, close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. Another ordinary day aboard a starship ends and others will follow. As I open my eyes the gloominess and the silence of the corridor await my dead tired body. No one seems to be on their feet except me. 

Finally, I arrive at my destination and key in my entrance code, almost overwhelmed by my fatigue.

As I enter my home, my gaze wanders over the living room. Although I´d left the quarters as a mess in the morning - a dozen PADDs and three or four coffee mugs were spread everywhere in the room - everything is now stowed away. His support and foresight rejoice my heart and a thankful smile covers my lips.

I walk slowly to our bedroom, already hearing his light snoring while I undress myself. As I enter our safe haven, I look behind my back, shake my head and sigh quietly because I´ve left another mess of socks, underwear and different parts of my Starfleet uniform in the living room. I can hear his calm voice yet telling me that we have to think about a plan how to do the housework equitably. But for now, the only thing I want is to lay myself next to the man I love. 

With silent steps I grab my nightgown from the chair and pull it over my head. The silkiness of the fabric embraces my tired body as it slides over my silhouette.

Tiptoeing to the bed, my gaze lands on a muscular body half-enveloped by the blanket. His chest moves slowly up and down accompanied with some noises of snoring. 

I don´t know what happens to me but within a second, I revel in memories and fantasize about things I would like to do with him now. Although I´m tired like hell my inner goddess would like to…

“Kathryn?” His sleepy voice jolts me out of my daydream.

“Shhh, go back to sleep, darling.” I whisper as I settle my body next to him. 

Chakotay rolls over and opens his arm inviting me to nestle myself against him. 

Without saying a word, I accept his invitation and cling to his warm, sleepy body. 

Different thoughts cross my mind while I listen to his breathing. Oh, how I feel secure in your arms, Chakotay! Happiness is flooding my body in abundance and my heart is totally submissive to you. You are my safe haven where I can find solace whenever I need it. My eyes are closed and I enjoy the moment wishing it could last forever. 

Lovingly he caresses my back, pulls me closer to him and covers my body with tenderness.

Opening my eyes, we lock our gazes and I watch his drowsy brown eyes where his love for me is mirrored. My hand reaches up to his face stroking his cheek tenderly. 

Chakotay smiles at my touch and shuts his eyelids.

“Good night, love.” I kiss him gently on his lips and close my fatigued eyes too. And within a few seconds I follow him and drift off to sleep.


End file.
